


Пляска

by Karven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karven/pseuds/Karven
Summary: Гарри кажется, что он умирает. Яркие вспышки пляски — той самой, что бывает только в Самайн, — кружат голову, от запаха тлена, крови и разлагающихся тел тошнит. Он не глядя берет ближайший бокал и залпом выпивает — горячая волна согревает все тело.Когда костлявая — в буквальном смысле — рука втягивает его в пляску, Гарри только запрокидывает голову и весело хохочет. Чужие ладони везде, пахнет, кажется, уже не так ужасно, а теплый поцелуй в запястье только щекочет кожу до мелких мурашек.





	Пляска

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Del Fald

Гарри кажется, что он умирает. Яркие вспышки пляски — той самой, что бывает только в Самайн, — кружат голову. От запаха тлена, крови и разлагающихся тел тошнит. Он не глядя берет ближайший бокал и залпом выпивает — горячая волна согревает все тело.  
Когда костлявая — в буквальном смысле — рука втягивает его в пляску, Гарри только запрокидывает голову и весело хохочет. Чужие ладони везде, пахнет, кажется, уже не так ужасно, а теплый поцелуй в запястье только щекочет кожу до мелких мурашек. 

Страсть, боль, удовольствие и жажда смерти — все сгорает в сумасшедшей пляске. Остается лишь пустота. 

Гарри немного приходит в себя, когда пытается слизать капли пота с шеи одного из оборотней. Он отшатывается, вдыхает горячий, затхлый воздух. Легкие горят. Выдох становится криком, но никто не оборачивается. 

Становится легко и правильно. 

Он не замечает, как позади расступаются гости самайна, пропуская безликого. Только чувствует губы на загривке и шипящее “Здравствуй, Гарри” в сокрытое маской ухо. 

Гарри облизывает губы, блестя сумасшедшими глазами. Он слышит стук костей скелетов где-то справа, чувствует холод привидений и дементоров — ему наплевать. Единственное, что важно сейчас, — это крепкая хватка на талии и запах крови от безликого. 

Самайн скрывает лики танцующих — на лице каждого маска. Белоснежная, с мутными туманами провала на вырезе для глаз. 

На маске безликого нарисована обрезанная паутина с дохлым шмелем в коконе. Гарри представляет себя невидимым пауком-кукловодом, затянувшим опасного врага в свои сети, и хихикает. Безликий вторит ему шипящим смешком. 

Руки безликого чешуйчатые, и Гарри на мгновение кажется это знакомым. Настолько знакомым, что правая рука сама тянется к палочке, но пляска, проклятая пляска не дает выбраться, уничтожить. Она захватывает, подчиняет, заставляет танцевать до рассвета. 

Первый луч солнца освещает танцующих, и маски растворяются. Гарри видит знакомое безволосое лицо с щелками вместо носа, чешуйчатой кожей и красным взглядом. 

Он не боится Волдеморта, только вдохнуть почему-то больно. 

Гарри смотрит на своего врага и вздрагивает. 

В его глаза только мрак.


End file.
